Why Is It Always Me?
by DaughterSkyVanny
Summary: Link comes home one night and has a strange dream about an odd looking girl. Is it nothing to worry about or could it mean something deeper than expected?
1. The Dream

First Gundam Wing, now Legend of Zelda? That is a change I know, but I got inspiration from reading Jack Knights 'Conquering The Past', and playing The Twilight Princess!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Legend of Zelda games, well I do but I didn't make them, but I do own any other characters I might decide to put in.

I hope you like it!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Link lay in the large plain of Hyrule, just watching the time pass him by. The sun was out and the temperature was warm. It had been a year since he last fought Ganondorf and watched Midna go back to the twilight realm, leaving the Twilight Mirror shattered in her wake. He watched the clouds go by and wondered if he would ever see his partner again.

He sighed and sat up. Epona trotted over to her owner and nuzzled his face. He laughed and stroked his trusty steed's snout.

"Ready to go girl? If I don't get you back in time for dinner, I'm going to get an ear full from Ilia."

He got a soft snort in reply and he took that as a yes.

He stood up and mounted his horse. He pulled on the reins and headed for his home of Ordon. He sighed when he remembered he had to go to work at the ranch tomorrow. It was much less exciting than saving the world but a lot less dangerous for sure.

He touched his forehead when he thought of the thing that Midna used to change him into a wolf. He didn't know if it was still there or disappeared when the defeated Zant.

He quickly regained composer as he saw Ilia running to meet him.

"Link, you're late. How do you think Epona feels when her owner is starving her?" She yelled as she put her hands on her hips.

"Trust me this girl isn't starving. If I would have let her she would have ate the whole field and then Hyrule would be a barren waste land because of me. Now what kind of hero would I be if I were to let that happen?"

She didn't laugh at my joke. "She would have eaten the whole field because someone wasn't feeding her right." She huffed and stomped away.

He sighed. '_I can never make that girl happy.'_

He dismounted Epona and went to fetch her some water and hay. After he made sure she was cozy and well fed he climbed the ladder to his home and made his own meal. After eating he cleaned up and went to bed.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Link was suddenly standing the forest. It was dark and eerie. Something didn't feel right, at all._

_The rain began to fall, and then pour. He squinted and saw a light getting closer. It was a wonder anyone could keep a flame out here in this weather. Slowly more and more torches began to appear and a small slender figure came into view. He couldn't see her face but he was sure she was not from around here. She had some sort of ears on her head, nothing he had ever seen before._

_She tripped on a root and fell to the ground. Link ran to help the girl but she couldn't seem to hear him. Suddenly they were surrounded by bokoblins. He realized that they must be in Faron Woods._

_The girl struggled to get up but her leg was hurt. The leader came forth and drew his sword as he swung it at the girls head._

_Link screamed and dived for the girl._

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

Link woke up dripping in sweat as he gasped for air. He sat up and rested his head in his hands.

He sat there for several minutes, but could not decipher the dream. What importance was the dream for, if any at all?

He composed himself then went to wash up. After he washed up and ate he packed some food and water along with some snacks for Epona.

Today he was going to take a little trip to see his good friend, and princess, to see if she could help with his dilemma.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Well there it is. I know it was pretty short but I didn't want to go on from there. I still have to figure out an intelligent reason for explaining the dream haha.

I hoped you like it. This was my first Legend of Zelda. Oh and I hear another one is coming out this year or next! I can't wait!

Anyway please review!

~The Vanessa Orchard~


	2. On the Move

Yay! My second chapter! I would like to thank all… well the three people who reviewed…THANK YOU! Well I hope you like this chapter. I had my friend read it to figure out where to stop it and he helped… a little… haha thanks Colt for giving up 5 minutes of you seminar to read it and tell me where to stop it!

Disclaimer: I do not own any, well I do own them I just didn't make them, of the Zelda games. But I do own the characters I decide to put in.

I hope you like it!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Link rode into the village of Ordon to tell the ranch keeper, Fado, why he wasn't able to work today.

He got close to the ranch gate and motioned for Epona to jump. One clearing the fence and sticking the landing with perfection, Link rewarded and congratulated her with a pat to her neck. Link heard footstep approaching him. He looked up to see Fado coming over to him.

"Hey Link, looks like you're going on a trip." He said concerned and slightly disappointed.

Link smiled guiltily. "Yea, I'm really sorry, but I have to go see Princess Zelda. It is kind of important."

"No, no, Link, it is okay. You go and I'll take care of things here."

"Thanks a lot, Fado." And with that he steered Epona around to jump the fence once more and made his way out of the village. The trip to the castle would be a good hour or so and most of it was through the woods, although he was in no rush, but in the back of his mind something told him he was wrong.

Half way to the castle, and still in the woods, Link decided to rest. He found a nearby stream that Epona could get a drink from. He sat in the grass a few feet away from her with his back against a tree. A wave of exhaustion swept over him.

Link yawned. "I'll just take a short nap." In minutes he was fast asleep.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_He woke up to the rain pouring on him. He felt like someone was continuously pouring buckets of water over top of him. The ground was soft and muddy; the trees creaked eerily in the pressure of the wind and rain. It was now nearing dark. It was twilight._

_He slowly got up and his muscles ached, and his bones creaked. A pain ripped through his shoulder as he stretched. He looked to see his shoulder was bleeding. He panicked. He had no idea how much blood he lost. On the ground there was a broken arrow covered in blood that was washing away from pirgectiles that fell from the sky._

_He heard a scream to his left. He looked and his heart dropped. Several yards away a girl with strange ears was crawling toward him hand extended. Her electric blue eyes pierced mine in. They here full of fear, and she was reaching for mercy, for him to help her. He just couldn't move. A dark evil laugh boomed from behind her and he saw a glint of a sword._

_On a tree just behind the girl a he saw a dark figure she was pinned to a tree, dead, with an arrow. She wore an elegant black robe with blue and white designs. Her skin was grey and she had fire like color hair. His eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat when he realized who the woman was.._

"_Pathetic. The famous Hero of Light can't even save the ones he loves." Said a voice so tainted in malice Link shivered with fear._

_The sword came down and plunged into the living girl's chest. She let curdling scream._

_Link screamed and charged the figure, while unsheathing his sword._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Link screamed as he awoke. He was covered in sweat. The sun that shone through the trees hurt his eyes. He rested an arm over his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths.

He slowly stood up, stretched, and went to join Epona at the stream. He got on his knees and splashed water on to his clammy face. It felt good on his overheated skin.

He stood up and walked over to his horse. He stroked his horse's neck then went to find some food for his growling stomach and his best friend. Out of his bag, he took out a few carrots for Epona and some bread and cheese for himself.

Epona's ears perked when she smelled her treats. Her head spun around so fast Link thought it would spin right off.

"Hey girl, want one?" she snorted and nudged his shoulder. He laughed and handed over one of the carrots.

He sat on the ground once more while he ate his food. When he was done he gave Epona her other carrot and then washed his hands in the stream. He placed the bit back in Epona's mouth and mounted once more.

"We are half way there girl, don't worry." He said as he gave Epona a pat on her neck. She snorted and shook her head.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

After a little while they finally exited the forest, into an open field. The wild flowers were in season, the sky was clear, and the air was warm. Link sucked in a deep cleansing breath and relaxed. Epona got restless under him which made Link chuckle. He urged his horse into a trot, then a gallop.

He loved the feel of the wind in his hair. The ground flew past him. He always felt like he was flying when on his horse. He loved it, every bit. Link let her go as fast and as far as she wanted.

It seemed like in no time at all they were at the bridge into Castle Town. He sighed that it was over so fast.

He dismounted. "Go roam, I don't know how long I will be." Epona turned and trotted away. She never liked the crowd of people, so he always left her outside.

He started up the stairs and over the bridge when he was stopped.

"WAAAAAAAAIT !" someone yelled.

Link looked up to see the post man running up to him. '_Great that is just what I need, mail to weigh me down.' _ Link thought as he sighed inwardly.

"You have some mail from Telma," The postman handed him the letter, "Onward to mail!"

Link turned and watched him run off the bridge and into the field. He prayed that nothing happens to him. Link opened the letter.

_Dear Link,_

_Where have you been?_

_I have not seen you in ages!_

_Why don't you come visit me and tell me how little Ilia and Ralis are doing?_

_I hope to see my favorite young man soon._

_Telma_

He put the letter in his pocket. He once again turned toward the gates to the town and made his way to them.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Yay! I wrote this chapter out before I typed it and this isn't even half of what I wrote! I added way more than I had. So since I have the other half, well the next chapter, ready to type out it should be up soon.

I hope you liked it!

Please review!

~The Vanny Orchard~


	3. That's Not What I Expected

Hello! It took me a while to get around to typing this out but I did it! I have the next 4 chapter wrote out but I haven't gotten the time to type them, or I was just too lazy to haha! I would like to thank all of my readers who commented and helped out. I really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I do not own any; well I do own them I just didn't make them, of the Zelda games. But I do own the characters I decide to put in.

I hope you like it!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The town of Hyrule was bustling like usual. Peoples from all over came to trade, sell, and buy goods. Some just to sight see. He was in the main square of the town. In the center was a beautiful marble fountain. Link made his way around the fountain to the entrance to the castle yard. Link got giddy with excitement. He hadn't seen Zelda since he visited months ago.

Once through the gates, he looked over the sunlight castle yard. It was extremely well groomed and very beautiful. Surprisingly no guards were on watch by the gates. He was starting to get worried when a young guard came over to greet him.

He bowed to Link. "Hello, Master Link, how are you today?"

"Very well Joshua. I would like to see Princess Zelda."

"She is conducting hearings right now and won't be done until later today. But if it is of importance-"

"Oh no, that's alright, I will come back later. Thank you."

Joshua saluted him and went off to his duties. Link, meanwhile, walked back out of castle town where he left Epona. Surprisingly she was still there.

"You're still here girl?" Link walked up to her and mounted. It was still early and it would be a while until he had to come back. "Where do you want to go?"

Link heard what sounded like thunder, and it wasn't too far away. He looked toward the woods and saw clouds like black ink, slowly creeping toward the castle from the woods.

He felt his stomach drop when he heard an all too familiar sound. In the distance, from inside the Faron Woods, was a horn that was blown. He knew exactly what that meant. The goblins were on the move.

Link kicked Epona's sides and she took off like an arrow, towards the woods. The rain began to fall and it felt like needles against his skin.

At the very edge of the woods Epona freaked and refused to enter the woods. Adrenalin kicked in as he heard the horn again. He leaped off of his friend and bounded into the woods.

He didn't know what he was looking for until he saw it. He was hit with a of some serious dé jà vous. He knew he saw this same exact spot somewhere before. Everything about his situation seemed familiar. It took him a moment, but he realized it was from the dream he had.

He turned, and just like the dream, lights from torches began to appear in the distance. He would be of no help if he stayed where he was at in the mud. He needed to have the element of surprise, and time, on his side. He looked around and decided the tree over the spot where the girl would fall, if she even did, would be the best place to be. He had a harder time than when he climbed them at home setting up the targets for practice. It managed to rain harder than it was, now at a sheer pour. Of course the tree _had_ to be covered in moss too. Eventually he made it just high enough to be out of sight, but high enough not to hurt himself in his grand entrance, as he saw them approach.

Just like in the dream, the same strange girl wearing the same strange clothes with the same strange ears, came running but was tripped over a root that didn't seem to be very visible because of the muddy water, standing atop the ground.

She lay still for several moments and he almost called out to her. To encourage her to get up and to warn her of the danger.

Surprisingly for their big stature, they move fast, and in no time, she was surrounded. Then she _finally_ decided to get up, but she was injured I could tell and panting from both pain and exhaustion. He king goblin stepped forward.

The girl, now on her hands and knees, stared up at him with a hopeless and regretful gaze. She was shaking from either the cold rain that connected with her skin through her torn blue dress or fear but Link safely assumed it was a little of both. Steam escaped her mouth has she struggled to catch her breath.

The thing grunted once and unsheathed a huge ragged, rusty old sword. Link stiffened and readied himself for the perfect moment to strike. The goblin lifted the sword above his head and swung at the girls head. Link made his move and leaped from the tree, sword and shield out.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Oh yea! I finished it! Finally! I know it was kinda short. This was part of the second chapter but I cut it out, tehehe. Anyway this was starting to bug me. I had to type it out and we had a snow day today so I was really bored. So…. I decided to type it out! I promise to have the next chapter up sooner. I will probably in a couple of days because I have stupid choir festival tomorrow and a game Thursday.

I hope you liked it!

Please review!

~*The Vanny Orchard*~


	4. Well, that was close

Man it sure has been quite a while, hasn't it? I had, and still have on some stories, some serious writers block. I have had this chapter written out for a while, but have been either to lazy or too busy to type it. So tonight, this boring summer night, and probably for the rest of the next week, I will by _trying___to get a start back on them at least because it is my dead week off sports (thank god!).

Anyway I have been reading over my last chapters, and I have to admit, they are pretty bad, no lie. So I will try to do better. Feel free to review for comments and such for advice. It would help a lot!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Legend of Zelda games, well I do but I didn't make them, but I do own any other characters I might decide to put in.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

All the girl could do was close her eyes and wait for the end to come. And to her luck, it never came.

She heard a thump in front of her and the clash of metal. She opened one of her eyes to see what delayed her death.

In front of her stood a green clothed, blonde haired, young man who was holding off the bulbin's sword.

She heard footsteps and grunts approaching them from behind. She flipped around so she was sitting on the ground and barely dodged a sword that hit where she once was, and got stuck in the soft mud. The bulbin pulled and tugged but the sword didn't seem to want to move.

Despite of the searing pain in her ankle, she stood punched the bulbin square in the face, sending it sprawling to the wet earth. She turned to the wedged sword and pulled it out of the ground with ease.

Link could see in the short glances he spared to look at her, she was very skilled with a sword. Even though she did not move much from where she stood, she over powered and took out countless bulbins. Even with her efforts and skill, the bulbins just kept coming and both Link and the girl were growing tired, quickly.

"_Do these things ever die?"_ Link thought to himself, though he already knew the answer. They never die, ever, or maybe they do but there are just so many of them that it doesn't matter. Who knows?

The rain had not let up one bit and it was getting harder and harder to stay standing in the muddy dirt and keep a grip on his sword. He had to think fast. They couldn't last much longer.

Link pulled out his wooden carved horse call that Ilia had made him and played a short but sweet tune. He would just have to hold them off until Epona got there, if she even did.

Link shook the thought out of his mind that his horse would leave him there to perish. Certainly she would come to his aid.

Finally, what seemed like forever, Link could faintly, but clearly, hear the galloping of a horse through the mud. Epona jumped a thinned line of Bulbins and raced over to her master.

Link mounted his soaked bay horse as quickly as possible and steered her over to the girl, who in the mean time fought off another few monsters.

"Grab my hand!" he shouted through a rumble of thunder to her with a hand extended.

She looked at him then his hand intently, then back at the monsters, and weighed the situation. She knew one guy was easier to take out then an infinite number of bulbins. So she made her decision and grabbed his hand with her slightly smaller one.

Link yanked her up into the saddle behind him and whipped the reins signaling Epona to get the hell you of there. The girl wrapped her arms around Links waist to keep from falling off as Epona responded immediately and charged the same line she came over and jumped it with ease and raced through the woods toward the castle.

After a few minutes the girl spoke which made Links heart skip a beat because he voice sounded like bells. "Let you horse rest. She sounds exhausted. I mean, I would be too if I had to run through this crap."

"They will catch us now if we slow down. Besides, she is fine. She has been through worse for longer."

"They would have to run really fast to catch us." She said as she tried to looks over his shoulder at him.

"They have boars-"

"Not anymore," she informed, as she cut him off, "I got rid of them. Otherwise I wouldn't have had a chance to get away before I even started."

"Oh," he said as he slowed his horse to a walk, "well, why didn't you take one then?"

She sighed and rested her chin on his drenched shoulder. He felt her shiver from the cold rain that still had not let up. "Once he was called he would have turned on me anyway, so there was no point." She shook again.

"We should get out of the rain before we catch a cold." Link said in a rush. Link urged Epona back into a gallop as she exited the forest toward Hyrule Castle.

The ride was pretty much silent except the falling rain, the occasional clap of thunder, and the sound of Epona's hooves on the soft, wet earth. The longer they were exposed to the rain, the more violently the girl shook from the cold rain.

Link quickly got concerned. "Are you okay?" He asked as he turned his head to his left shoulder, where the girl's head rested. Her eyes were closed, her black bangs were plastered to her face and he could see that her lips we faintly blue.

A moment passed and she half opened her eyes. Link fought the urge to gasp when he saw them. They were the most amazing blue he had ever seen, like sapphire gems. They put his pale blue eyes to shame.

Just as quick as she opened them, she closed them again. "Yea, I'm just cold."

"We are almost there." He assured her.

"Almost where?" she asked and tensed a little.

"To a friend of mine's bar. It was the closet place I could think of, fast."

She relaxed a bit and Link looked forward to see that they were just making it to the bridge into the town of Hyrule.

He stopped Epona and turned to her again. "Alright, we have to walk from her but it isn't far, I promise."

She nodded and lifted her head off his shoulder and let him go so he could dismount. Link carefully slid off his horse then turned to help the girl. She was still shaking and had her hand placed in front of her to keep balanced. Link offered his hand to her and she swung her other slender, but still muscular, leg over so she was facing him. He reached up and held her waist as she put her hands on his shoulders and slid off Epona.

Once on the ground she reflexively cuddled into Links warmer body. She was a good 3 inches shorter than him at 5ft 6in.

He wrapped his arms around her to keep her at least a little warm as he thought of how to cover her ears. Even though the rain was relentless there would most likely be a couple of stragglers about. He wasn't shocked at the black dog ears that lay atop her head that, at the moment, were flat, like when a cat is angry.

The girl had to be miserable. Her dress was torn to shreds, but still covering in appropriate areas. Link believed the garment was called a Kimono, from a country to the east.

A light bulb flicked on in his head. He reached up, took off his hat, and placed it on the girls head, so his semi-dry dirty blonde hair was getting soaked and stuck to his face.

She looked up at him confused as she raised a hand to the hat now on her head.

He seemed to read her mind. "It is for your ears."

"What is wrong with my ears?" she asked with a frown.

"Nothing, but no one around here has seen them before." Link explained. He released the girl then took one of her hands in his and guided her over the wooden bridge and through the large doors that led to the deserted streets of Hyrule.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It is finally done! It has been weeks, maybe months, but I did it. I got this chapter up! I would like to thanks Jack Knights for writing his stories that gave me the shove to get going again!

I hope you liked it. Please review!

For now,

~The Vanessa Orchard~


	5. Warmed Uneasiness

I have the strength to go on with another chapter!

I have to warn you, I will be gone later on the 3rd to the 16th of July due to my vacation. On the 9th though is an awesome day for me. It is my birthday and I finally turn 15! I'm so excited! I am updating now because I don't know how much time I will get between sleeping, eating, tubing, getting ice cream, squirt gun fights, and etc to write. Ill most likely type or write it while I tan away my embarrassing soccer tan lines lolz. Anyway…

Enjoy!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

After several minutes of maneuvering through the empty streets, and avoiding a zora soaking in the rain few drunks, while shooing away cats that insisted on following us until a dog came along, they finally made it to Thelma's Bar.

Link motioned for the girl to wait outside for a moment to he could check if the bar was empty. She frowned but nodded in agreement, and Link opened the door just so he was revealed.

"Link! How has my favorite customer and hero been? Did you get my letter?" a deeper but still feminine voice said from behind the counter. She had to have been in her late 30's at least. She wore a black jacket that was short sleeved and the sleeves were cut so the dangled. It was buttoned below the bust so you could partially see her yellow bra. Under the jacket she wore both a white elbow length shirt and a blue one the extended to her wrists. She also wore a black skirt with a colorful, what looked like to be, an apron over top.

"As a matter of fact I did, but that isn't the reason why I came. I need your help."

"A hero needing my help?" she laughed and shook her head. "What do you need?"

"As long as it is raining nobody should come by, but I'd feel safer, if you wouldn't mind to much, if you would close up early," He asked cautiously, "I will pay for any expenses you would lose."

"Well if you give me a good reason to close, there is no reason to pay me for anything. The rain doesn't look like it is letting up soon so it won't hurt me much," she said then looked intently at Link, "where is your hat?"

"Well that is what I was getting to." The turned back to the girl who was trying to peek into the bar and gave her a reassuring smile as he opened the door to reveal both of them.

"Who do you have here?" she smiled as she came out from behind the counter to get a better look at her, then frowned and looked pointedly at Link which made him flinch slightly. "Link she is soaked!"

"That is why I came here."

"You want me to close my shop for a girl?"

"No, no, there is a good reason," Link turned to the girl, "May I?"

The girl was confused for a moment until she realized what he was asking, and then she was scared. Even though she was, she nodded and Link gently lifted his hat off of her head.

"Oh my," Telma stepped closer to take a look, "I haven't seen anything like them before. It was a good idea to bring her here. Come inside."

Once inside, Telma shut the door behind them and ushered them over to a table that sat near the fireplace. Then she quickly went into another room and brought them out some towels and blankets along with a set of clothes to use while theirs dried.

"Here you go Hun. Go slip this on in the other room. When you come out there will be some nice hot tea waiting for you." Telma said as she handed the girl her set of clothes.

She thanked her and took the clothes graciously and quickly went to change.

Telma sat where the girl once was and smirked at the young hero. "She's a cutie. Where did you find her?"

Link, who was standing up drying himself off, stopped what he was doing and looked at her. "In the woods. She was getting attacked my bulbins."

"Oh my. The poor thing."

The door opened and they both looked to see the girl was changed and holding her wet clothes in her hand.

Link had to admit, she was very cute. She was only about 5'3" but that didn't compromise her fighting ability that's for sure. She had long mid back length jet black hair with choppy bangs that slightly covered her sapphire blue eyes. Her cheeks on her heart shaped face were rosy from the cold. The clothes Telma gave her were slightly too big. It was a long sleeved white shirt that tied at the neck in front and flared at her wrists and waist and under she wore a blue shirt. She also had on pale blue pants that came to her knees.

As the girl came out, Link went in the room to change and the girl took his seat.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It didn't take long for the hero to change out of his green tunic, that was passed down the generations to all the heroes, and into a similar outfit like the girls but instead of blue, it was green. Go figure.

When he came back out of the room, the girl was sitting cross-legged on a chair, had a blanket draped around her, and she was sipping on a cup of tea as she looked at the wood fueled fire.

He took the seat across from her and wrapped himself in a blanket and sipped the steaming tea that was waiting for him.

"You two look warm." Telma stated as she sat down at the table between them.

"Yes, we are. Thank you very much Miss."

"You are very welcome young lady. May I ask you name?"

"It's Vanessa."

"What a pretty name. You have such manners as well, but just call me Telma, alright?"

"Alright, I'll try to remember." Vanessa smiled and took another sip of her tea.

"I hope Link here had enough manners to introduce himself." Telma hoped as she gazed at Link from the corner of her eye and nodded to him.

"Uh… well… you see-" Link said trying to give her a reason why had not done that.

Vanessa luckily saved him. "We were a little busy with escaping with our lives that we really didn't have time to have a formal introduction." She smiled at Link and winked with the eye Telma couldn't see.

Link looked surprised at it for a moment, but just smiled and took another sip of his tea, careful not to burn his mouth.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

They finished their tea and when their clothes were dry, Link thought that it be best if Vanessa and he go see Zelda.

"Telma, could I ask you for another favor?" Link tested hopefully not overdoing her hospitality.

"Depends on what it is." She said with a smile from back behind the counter cleaning the cups they had used.

"Could she use a cloak of yours, preferably with a hood? If she went into the castle with me wearing my hat, they are bound to think something is up."

The bartender thought for a moment. "I see your point. Let me see what I can do."

"Thanks a lot. You have been a real help." Link sighed in relief.

Telma winked as she retreated into the same room he had changed in. Link heard rustling as he turned to the girl.

She spoke up before he could say anything. "Who are we going to see?"

"Zelda, she is the princess of Hyrule." Link answered.

A small, almost undetectable, smirk played across the girls lips. Link noticed it but didn't say anything, he just suddenly felt uneasy by it. His gut said she wasn't bad, but by the gesture and her fighting skills, he would have to keep his guard up while she was around the princess.

Telma walked out holding a black cloak up for them to see. "It may be a little big but it should work."

"Thank you. I think it is best we go before it gets too late." He eyed the girl as she took the cloak, put it on, and pulled up the hood.

"You're welcome, and Link? Don't be a stranger. Same is for you Vanessa." Telma smiled warmly at them.

"We won't. Thank you for your hospitality." Vanessa said with a bow.

"Such a well mannered guest is always welcome here. Come back anytime."

"I will do that. Thanks again." With another bow, she headed to where Link was at the door. She looked over her shoulder and waved, then shut the door.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I feel so accomplished! Two in 4 days? I have to be dreaming! I was in such a rut before too! This chapter is quite different from when I wrote it out, more detail and such, trust me, but it has the same plot.

I hope you liked it!

Please review!

~The Vanessa Orchard~


End file.
